MTPC45/Image Gallery
Riko realizes they will be late for Kochou's visit.jpg|Riko realizes they will be late for Kouchou's visit Kochou in No Magic World.jpg|Kouchou waiting in No Magic World Benigyo asks Orba how he would bring back Deusmast's remaning servants.jpg|Benigyo asks Orba how he would be able to bring back Deusmast's servants Kotoha makes a table appear.jpg|Kotoha makes a warm table appear before everyone Kochou with the Cures.jpg|Kouchou with the Cures Magic Crystal under the blanket.jpg|Magic Crystal under one of the blankets Kushe after pushing Kochou away.jpg|Kushe brushes Kouchou off in a flashback Mirai suggests getting some strawberry melon bread.jpg|Mirai suggests getting some strawberry melon bread The Cures with the strawberry melon bread.jpg|The Cures listening to Magic Crystal's story Young Kochou and Kushe on their brooms.jpg|Young Kouchou and Kushe on their brooms Kochou reflecting on his old friendship with Kushe.jpg|Kushe reflecting on his friendship with Kushe Batty sitting near their table.jpg|Batty sitting near where the Cures are Kochou eating the bread.jpg|Kouchou eating the strawberry melon bread Orba appears with the dark magic book.jpg|Orba appears with the dark magic book Gecko Yamoh looks up.jpg|Gecko Yamoh looks up The Cures in Orba's cloud stage.jpg|The Cures and Kouchou appearing in Orba's stage Sparda and Gamettsu.jpg|Sparda and Gamettsu get ready to battle them Orba begins to power the two up with the dark magic.jpg|Orba holding the open book The Cures get ready to transform.jpg|The Cures prepare to transform Felice stops Gamettsu's fist.jpg|Felice stops Gamettsu's fist Kochou tries to take the book from Orba.jpg|Kouchou tries to take the book away from Orba Orba in a flashback scattering the words before he was sealed.jpg|Orba in a flashback scattering some text around Orba reveals he was behind Kushe learning about the dark magic.jpg|Orba reveals his true plan to revive Deusmast Batty wonders whether or not they were pawns.jpg|Batty after learning about Orba's true plan Felice prepares to defend herself against Gamettsu.jpg|Felice prepares to defend herself against Gamettsu Episode 45 Donyokubaru.jpg|This episode's Donyokubaru Miracle and Magical shocked.jpg|Miracle and Magical shocked Sparda steals the book.jpg|Sparda steals the book away from Orba Sparda traps Orba in the thread.jpg|Orba restrained by Sparda's thread Orba prepares to break himself free.jpg|Orba prepares to break himself free Orba's final form.jpg|Orba's final form Orba kicks Sparda.jpg|Orba kicks Sparda Sparda and Gamettsu learning about their actual purpose.jpg|Sparda and Gamettsu after learning about their actual purpose Orba laughs.jpg|Orba laughing Sparda and Gamettsu try to attack Orba.jpg|Sparda and Gamettsu try in vain to attack Orba Sparda and Gamettsu turned back into animals.jpg|Sparda and Gamettsu turned back into their animal forms Yamoh with his Dokurokushe effigy arrive.jpg|Yamoh with the Dokurokushe doll arrive Batty prepares to fuse the four objects.jpg|Batty gets ready to create the Yokubaru Batty's Yokubaru.jpg|The Yokubaru Batty summoned The Yokubaru attacking the Donyokubaru.jpg|Batty and his Yokubaru attacking the Donyokubaru Kochou reacts to Orba calling Kushe worthless.jpg|Kouchou reacts to Orba calling Kushe worthless Batty attacking.jpg|Batty continues to attack Felice talking to Orba about the importance of having a heart in magic.jpg|Felice tells Orba that having a heart is important Orba scatters the rest of the magic within the book.jpg|Orba releases the rest of the magic within the book before being purified Lian notices something is happening.jpg|Lian notices that something is wrong Batty bids farewell to Dokurokushe.jpg|Batty thanks the Dokurokushe doll for the help The doll vanishes.jpg|The doll fades away Kochou reading from the book.jpg|Kouchou reading from the book Kochou crying after reading the message Kushe left.jpg|Kouchou cries after reading Kushe's message The Cures watch as Kochou reads.jpg|The Cures watch as Kouchou cries Last scene of episode 45.jpg|The last scene of the episode showing young Kouchou and Kushe Other wall_maho_45_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. MTPC45.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries